tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kugawattan/archive2
Focusing on my freaks Yeah i agree, i have been focusing on my freaks alot (also thanks for saying my edits are good XD) and i should focus on some more freaks like i did do in the past (examples like odd scout e.c.t) Also kuga, it's kinda funny you a saying that, becuase i have been helping a friend put his freaks onto the wiki, and hopefully his, i think 3 freaks should be on today. Finally, while promoting my freaks is a goal i have, honest to god i have stuck with this wiki mainly because i like tf2 freaks as a whole, i think this wiki does a great job at explaining their aspects and so and i like all the attention to detail the contributers have made, tbh, this wiki is the best thing that has happened to me XD so i have to thank you for that. For editing wiki pages, i will start by editing all the unfinished and sloppy pages that just need cleaning up, and i will probably start creating pages for freaks not on the wiki yet, although to be honest, i am not all that familiar with a lot of freaks. But i will do my best :) hi i am Eggmanlandgamer3 and add me as a friend on Steam i would love to chat with u about ur tf2 freaks and stuff soo think about it i like Painis cupcake too and all kinds of tf2 freaks too and what is another one of ur favorite tf2 freaks?????? ;) sup WHAT THE F*** HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?! YOU MONTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Kugawattan Or should i say Founder Of Tf2 freakshow wiki Whats up??? I didn't know the wiki policy on the creation of new pages so I went and made one. Yes I know it was stupid to do so without thinking but if it's against the rules I can avoid doing it again. HBKGames (talk) 14:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hex'n'stuff Link. By the way, what do you think about a potential cooperation between Pencer and Dr. Schad? They seem to have some traits and goals in common, and Pencer's Metal Army would nicely complement Schadenfreude's mutant forces. Just an interesting idea about a potential tennis or whatnot. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ur awesome Antag's messing with us It's looking like BlackPhan's clogging up the wiki with his bullshit "Freaks." Something's gotta be done. Just saying, okaay. New main page 'n' stuff Here you can see the preliminary version of the new main page. Tell whether it's fair enough (and pardon me the obvious self-indulgence), and what to add regarding the trivia and the other side of it (possibly the image and New Pages should be there?). Also, do you want me to make an archive on your talk page? It's overflowing with text. If you want to see what I mean, just pay more attention to my talk page when you visit it. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Category idea Hi Kuga, I looking at most of freaks and I see we start to have some of them being "Freak Hunters" (like Snipe, The Shades or Energineer) So I suggest to make a category for them... Your opinion? TheTrueFranckCarde I personally agree with that. There seem to be quite a few freak hunters, so I think it's a worthwhile category. ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "Madmen" category Hey mate. I gave the permission to create that category, but it seems you don't want it. Do we really have a category like that already? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Name Tab disappearing Ah that would explain it. Apologies for raging. ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Condensing article pages Hey kuga, I condensed Major's page to a hopefully manageable level, just tell me if anything needs removing. When I have time I will go and do the same to J.D's page, as that is just as bad as how Major's page was. If any other articles of mine are too big, just tell me, I'll will go and make them smaller to when a have the time. Stylx (talk) 15:48, October 24, 2012 (UTC) What's the deal? Hey Kugawattan, I've heard tell that this Wikia is a place anyone can edit. And I was staring at an article (Stu Pidface) that had a couple of grammar mistakes in it. I decided to correct it. So I did. And then this guy, I think his name was stylx or something, starts bitching at me. So....what? Is this place an exclusive place for the creators and newbies aren't permitted to enter this sacred place? I don't understand. Rokor999 (talk) 20:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Would have been nice to help Really would have been nice to tell me what I did wrong instead of deleting my page, and then basically calling me stupid. EngiTurtle22: Editing my Page Thanks for editing my page, bro, and, you're right, SO MUCH FREAKIN' CAPITALS! Plus, you gotta understand, it was kinda my first time writing an article, so, all i did was write whatever came to my mind, also, Sorry for the Constant Re-Editing, i know i sent you that via message, but still, Sorry bout that. Understandable, but shouldn't the SpyCrab also be considered a 'meme'? And hasn't Painis himself become a Meme? Lamango (talk) 13:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Gotchya. Sorry for all the trouble.Lamango (talk) 18:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey,Why did you Removed My article with Demon Chef? He is a freak Fortress 2 Monster Search on Youtube Arzion5000 (talk) 15:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Arzion5000 Reply Reply to your edit on my talk page. Now, ignore the whole 'CBS is stupid' thing. That is ''just a joke! By the way, it isn't called 'vandalism' it's called 'Cirno-izing'. That's what we Touhoufags do on the 9th of September. Though I forgot to celebrate 9th of September, aka 'Cirno day'. Take the most Cirno-related object and Cirno-ify it even further. I know this wiki is no place for Touhoufags but I can confidently say that I'm also a TF2fag, and I don't hate on any TF2 freak. I love every single freak dearly, be it mary sue or simple TF2sona. That counts CBS, who wouldn't love him he is so adorably dumb, yet powerful. Just like Cirno, isn't it? P.S. Cirno-ism is only a joke we Touhoufags enjoy just for entertaintmant purposes. But I was late to do it, apologies. 01:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I created a freak called Santa Soldier, which is a sort of TF2Sona for the Santa Claus, and I would like to add him in the Demigods category. (Weegeetnik (talk) 10:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC)) Questions regarding 2 possible new freaks Do this loli (Saeboagaa) and this other loli (Cirno Demoman?) count as freaks? I think you should research about them more first before jumping to conclusions. They're great, I think they deserve a place in the world of FF2. Well, what do you think? Flandre495 (talk) 03:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Saeboagaa seems like a fledgling TF2 Freak to me, though it'd be nice if he had more vids. The Cirno Demoman, however, needs much more than a three-frame 5-seconds video to be a valid Freak. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kug, what you usually delete and what reasons? I think we got ourselves a troll/misguided kid http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/Lavender I dunno where this came from, but it certainly doesn't belong here. Where do you find your TF2sona's glasses? Is it an addon or hidden in the game files? I need them to portray you in a thank you video. ShermanZAtank (talk) 08:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I've been wondering that for a while myself. I sent you a message on Youtube, Kuga, but you never replied, probably due to the chaos of your Golden Sword collab. Scarifar (talk) 20:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Blocking policy Take a gander at this, you might want to add/modify something. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:20, January 17, 2013 (UTC) FaG Scout I actually did get ARMaster's permission, otherwise I'd never add that to the FaG Scout's trivia. You are free to ask him anytime for proof. Scarifar (talk) 03:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I think it's a good idea that if a Freak has only one video appearance, one admin should approve before letting the Freak get its own article. You might put it in the Official Guide. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the the admin approval idea, it might be worth creating an "Approval Pending" category to place articles into during the interim, once an article is created, it should be added ASAP until an admin approves the article and removes it. ShermanZAtank (talk) 18:51, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me KugaWattan. I've worked hard on my Grampa Billard and Alpine Medic pages. I would like to know why did you delete both of them. Please contact me on Pumkinfaicboi@gmail.comHaunsel Frost (talk) 19:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Hansel Frost Category for my monsters Hey Kugawattan, Cheetah/Riv here. I was wondering if I could create a category for monsters made by me(entitled "Monsters made by Cheetah1251"). I've already made several Freaks, and most creators get their own category by the time they've made two. Please respond as soon as possible. Thanks. Rivfruifv (talk) 02:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Here is the MAP You might use either rp_evocity2_v2p, the newer and improved version (since you don't have the lower-FPS problem whilst animating in stop motion) or the previous, less heavy-on-the-processor rp_evocity_v33x. In both maps the prison is located under the highest building in the downtown area. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yammering 1. Welcome back, finally! xD 2. I will take a look at the Frollo Show wiki and contribute when I get some spare time (gonna be a bit busy for a while). 3. Frankly, I also think that the Featured article bar is a bit too large. I already have an idea how to change this, though. Let me try and judge the result :P Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Character music video Hey, thank you for letting me edit a few pages on your TF2 Freak wiki, Kugawattan. I love editing stuff because it both helps me to relax while I'm typing and I have the writer's urge in me to perfect things. I want to show you something in return. I've been listening to the theme of your TF2 freak '''Medizard and it got me thinking. It sounded like he's always in action or in battle with somebody, so I figured I wanted to put a theme that went with whenever he was at ease or something. Here's this: Dubstep Violin Original - Lindsey Stirling - Cryrstallize I was going to show you this yesterday but I was still thinking if it fit him or not. Cheers! Jillian189 (talk) 21:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) when i was editing "by the community" in the soldine. and on the next day, by edits disappeared XD Vagineerses That is actually something OluapPlayer has suggested in his warehouse; some of the Vagineers are notable enough to get their own sub-articles IMHO (and Oluap's presumably). I'm gonna add (or someone could help me?) some biographical info to further distinguish them from the "generic Vagis". The RED Gunslinger Vagineer could get his own article as well, and the Original Vagineer might become worthy of one in the future. 'Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 17:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC)